Chronic
by I Don't Burn
Summary: Clad in gaudy flower print swimming trunks with a banana-yellow duck floaty wrapped snugly around his waist Jensen made his way over; face intent, with a mischievous smile curling his lips and eyes honed on Cougar.


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters! :3 and this is the **FIRST** story Ive ever written. please treat it kindly.

**(THIS IS SLASH FANFIC, ain't ur cup'a tea? then don't let the the door hit ya on yer way out.)**

Characters:

Clay- leader of the gang

Aisha- the money, daughter of a drug and arms boss in Bolivia

Pooch- the Mygyver of all things, and proud father

Cougar- an assassin, long range shooter all over bad ass

Jensen- tech and comm. Expert; adorable

Rogue- I don't really like him, he's just a filler…like the stuff in cheap hotdogs

Summary:

So the gang is back in action in Brazil, they've been called out on a favor from an old colleague to find and kill a major drug lord on the rise. While on the mission certain Aisha notices the deep relationship between Jensen and Cougar and driven by her insatiable curiosity she strives to understand the depth of their affections.

P.S. Rogue is alive and not a traitor in this one. I like having an even number on the team (:

**So it begins**…

Aisha smiled contentedly, sunning herself near the pool, feet kicking idly in the warm water. They'd been in Brazil for about eight hours now and they'd already found their target. Life was good; sighing she squinted towards the pool where Cougar's lean build was floating haphazardly; sprawled bonelessly, over a primrose colored raft, his trademark hat slung low to cover his face. Rogue's form; barely visible was currently inhabiting a chair under the patio sleeping soundly, a bottle of vodka held loosely in his grip as he attempted to sleep off all the liquor he'd drunk in the past few hours.

She giggled amusedly as she watched Jensen out of the corner of her eye sneak out of the villa they were currently 'borrowing' and approach the pool with cat like stealth. Clad in gaudy flower print swimming trunks with a banana-yellow duck floaty wrapped snugly around his waist Jensen made his way over; face intent, with a mischievous smile curling his lips and eyes honed on Cougar. He was about half way there when Clay swung around the corner of the house, ice-chest in hand. "Hey, Jens Make yourself useful and help Pooch unload the jeep."

"Dammit, Clay! I was clearly on a mission right there and you jus', just straight up blew my cover, thanks ol' buddy, thanks." Jens quipped in mock annoyance clapping Clay on the shoulder as he sighed extravagantly in defeat.

Aisha laughed out right as she watched Jensen's defeated posture slump towards where Clay had appeared, muttering bitterly all the while. "You ruined his fun ya' know. I've watched him plan this out since earlier this morning. It's sad, he tried so hard." She gasped to Clay between fits of giggles.

Clay smiled glancing back to where Jens had just stood with interest. "Oh? And what 'fun' was it that I'd so rudely interrupted exactly?" He turned, eyes crinkling in laughter. Aisha smiled fondly at his weather beaten face and jerked her chin towards the pool where Coug floated, undisturbed and seemingly unaware of his earlier danger. As if on cue Coug's eyes flashed from beneath his hat, eyes glowing in amusement; promptly flicking his hat with his trigger finger before resettling into his raft, a sly smirk prominent on his lips. They both laughed as they watched Jens walk back around the house, both taking in the way his eyebrows drew close and his bespectacled eyes sought out Coug's reclining physique; the pout of a child denied his favorite treat, he stomped dramatically into the house.

"He'll have his shot.' Clay smirked, setting down the ice chest and unclasping the lid. 'You want a beer?" He asked pulling a Corona from the ice and twisting the cap off and passing it to her as she nodded. 'Hey, Coug you want a beer?" Clay repeated, raising his voice and turning towards him, smirking when the only reply he received from the sniper was an outstretched hand holding a bottle of what appeared to be rum.

"Someone's in a bit of a mood today." murmured Pooch's voice as he came out from the villa. Cougar roused at that, sliding off of his raft and into the pool in one fluid motion. "Why do you say that?" Clay asked curiously.

"What do you mean _why_? I just walked out of the kitchen of clearly disgruntled nerd. I was just stating facts. No who, what, when, where our why about it. I just thought I'd give ya'll fair warning." Pooch intoned distractedly, shucking his shirt as he waded into the pool brushing past Cougar as he went.

Aisha smiled wryly, losing interest in the conversation she turned her eyes to Coug's lazy gait; rising from the pool he made his way to one of the pool side lounge chairs plopping down soundlessly and crossing his legs at the ankle; giving the appearance (to any untrained eye) of sheer relaxation. She'd never noticed until now; well, she _had noticed_ but it'd never been as prominent as it was now. That the entire way Coug moved was extremely predatory. Unlike the others, he didn't have moments of ease; not in the true sense anyway and from what she could tell the other members of the group held him in the highest regard; like how when the boys would mess around and wrestle with brotherly affection she'd noticed that whenever it came to actually making contact with Coug unnecessarily the others avoided it. It wasn't done in a prejudice way or anything, just sort of like a polite understanding of someone else's boundaries; a respectful understanding of the man. Well, except Jensen. She mused thoughtfully; recalling multiple instances where the blonde had shown little regard for the unspoken rules of conduct on how to act with Coug. Turning away from Coug's form she took a thoughtful swig of the perspiring beer in her hand. Trying to recall a specific instance where Jensen's conduct with Coug had been exceptionally….unorthodox.

_~Two weeks prior at Pooch's house~_

The gang had been invited over for dinner to celebrate Jolene's birthday and they had been halfway through the meal. When Jensen rose unceremoniously from his seat; cheeks enflamed from excessive drinking and a wide crooked smile plastered to his face and began to sing. Horridly, and extremely off key "she's like the wind" to Jolene; who stared blankly at him for a beat before all but howling in laughter. This lasted for about a minute before the techy teetered too far to the left and fell ungracefully into Clay's lap. Who chuckled graciously despite himself, as he pulled a hundred and seventy- five pounds of dead weight techy from his chest, and rising to help him to the couch. They laughed in sympathy before clearing the table; Pooch and Rogue taking the lead on the dishes while the rest of us entered the living room viewing Jensen's prone form with tenderness as Clay pushed him gently into a sitting position Jolene giggled as the tech's head lolled to the side and he muttered something about how there was no way Cher could appear so young naturally.

The night ended shortly after; all except for Coug and Aisha thoroughly intoxicated and were in the midst of gathering themselves together when Aisha heard a distinctive mumbling fall from Jensen's lips; turning just in time to see Coug pause in helping Clay to his feet.

Coug turned slightly, watching with an arched brow as Jensen willed his body into action; rising to his full height and stretching loudly, muttering incoherent phrases as his gaze sobered. Yawning exuberantly, he tilted his head to the side and blatantly stared at Cougar, a frown tugging at his lips as he swerved lazily towards the tall man till he was mere inches away before jerkily, slumping towards him; his blonde head nuzzling like a kittens into Coug's bicep. Groaning throatily, he brought his arms up to wrap them almost possessively around the sniper's waist. "Coug, Coug I'm sleepy." He pouted in a husky voice. Shifting his head until it reached the crook of the sniper's neck, sighing contentedly at the preferred position. Fully at ease in his current position, oblivious to how strange his actions were perceived by those around him; Aisha stared slack jawed between the two glancing to Pooch for any sign of conformation on what she was seeing.

Coug all the while stood seemingly unsurprised and unaffected by the sudden invasion to his personal space; simply taking everything into stride as he gently dislodged Jensen's vice-like grip from his waist, turning the flushed techy around and steering him towards the door without a word. His expression unreadable beneath the shadow of his hat as they made their way out to the drive way; Pooch, having noticed Aisha's inquiring wide eyed look, shifted nervously from foot to foot before shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

"Jens has always been an off and on touchy drunk, and since most of us can't stand his loud ass when he's sober we figured the 'babysitting' job should fall to someone with considerable conditioning in the self-control department. Coug pretty much appointed himself to take on all things "Jensen" ya know? Like he feels responsible for him cause' he's the youngest…or some shit like that. Besides, he usually only gets all touchy like that when he knows subconsciously that it's gonna' be a bad night. Well that's what we've noticed anyway. Guess its kinda jus' his way of…letting Coug know what's up."

Aisha frowned taking in the information. "What? What do you mean by 'bad night' exactly?" she asked cautiously.

Pooch glanced at her with raised eyebrows his surprise evident. "You seriously haven't noticed? Ah, our boy Jens' He said jerking his chin towards the door. 'Has like…chronic night terrors. He's had them since I've known him, it's one of the reasons he's always up and about doin' something. Boy doesn't like sleeping. And when he does we've found that have'n Coug nearby kinda… eases his symptoms, so to speak." He explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder as if this should have been common knowledge.

That night in Clay's arms Aisha waited, listening intently for the tell-tale sign of what Pooch had described. And sure enough not ten minutes to one the muffled agonized shouts of Jensen could be heard through the thin motel walls that along with the sudden sound of Rogue cursing loudly and banging loudly on Coug's room. Crawling out of bed Aisha cracked open the motel door and peered into the lit hallway as Rogue swapped room keys with the shirtless sniper who took them and walked hurriedly to room Rogue had just left. Stepping out she walked down the hall towards Jensen's room passing by Rogue as he shut the door to the room he'd be staying in till this shit blew over. Reaching Jensen's room she paused outside the cracked door peering into the lighted room with apprehension.

Coug kneeled next to the bed, hat resting on the bedside dresser as one of his tanned hands gently stroked up and down the techy's convulsing torso while the other held his wrists in a vice grip above his thrashing head. Agonized yelps and whimpers filled the room as Cougar purred sweetly to the blonde in Spanish, pausing here and there stroking in alternating patterns; long tender strokes that began just below the naval; and rose to meet his ribs with splayed fingers. Coug carried on with a rich intensity that was visible through his darkened eyes and every movement he made and word he uttered. In moments it was as if Coug's presence was able to permeate the boys fear induced dreams with ease; a scream dying in his throat as his body went lax and his head rolled towards Cougar. Not halting in his ministrations the sniper visibly relaxed, sighing contentedly; he purred praises into the blonde's ear as he slowly released his hands and began to shift away.

Almost immediately Jens let out the most pitiful mewl Aisha had ever heard the sound renching at her heart. Full lips pulling down in a deep pout his body bowed, turning towards where Cougar's hand had been, his neck arching sideways and lips falling open his chest expanding as his subconscious persona prepared to wail at the loss of contact. He was like an infant, Aisha mused silently as she looked on.

Almost immediately Coug was back, like a mother lioness drawn to her cubs when they were in need. He was in motion. One of his hands reaching absently to snatch up his hat and place it over his mused locks he 'tsked' before crawling stealthily over Jensen's form on the bed and settling, in one fluid motion. Sitting propped against the wall he sighed before tapping on Jensen's shoulder making the other aware of his position in proximity to the other. The result was instantaneous, the blonde arched towards him bodily, catching a leg over his, wrapping an arm across his groin and nestling his head into the snipers toned stomach; happy little grunts and moans escaping the techy as he snuggled deeper into the other mans side. Coug gasped minutely at the sudden intrusion on his space before humming slightly and bring a hand up and burying it in the techs short blonde hair. Staring at the contented expression on his face and listening to the endless litany of the boys little moans and happy mewls he smiled wryly; giving a little experimental tug to the boys' fine hair. At which he received, much to his surprise, a violent reaction; the blonde's entire body seized up and heated, his neck bared back, and lips parted in a snarl his eyes opening briefly to stare dazedly into nothing. Before rolling back in his head and releasing a heated drawn out moan, goose bumps blooming across his skin he growled repeatedly before rubbing himself fully against the sniper.

TBC3...Review please(;


End file.
